This invention deals with improvements to telescopic cranes, and in particular, to mechanisms which allow complete automatic folding and unfolding of an articulated boom during the respective contraction and extension of the mast components.
Several devices such as these exist, but none allow complete folding of the head of the boom on its base as the units of the telescopic mast contract. In most cases the tip of the boom touches the ground, making it necessary to design a roller so that it can move about. In keeping with other known solutions, the end of the boom does not touch the ground but it does not fold up against the base of the boom without manual intervention.